Opuestos
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Dos viñetas donde se muestran la seguridad y el miedo en ellos: Tonks y Remus son opuestos, incluso desde antes de iniciar su relación.
1. Seguridad

**DISCLAIMER:** No, no, nada es mío, sino de una tal Rowling, yo sólo secuestre los personajes por un ratito.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años_

* * *

 ** _Valor es lo que hay que tener para vivir como uno quiere_**

Sólo un sueño

* * *

 **I. Seguridad**

Nymphadora Tonks siempre se ha caracterizado—además de su torpeza—por ser alguien muy segura de si misma y de las cosas en las que cree.

Así que cuando empieza a enamorarse de Remus, pone más atención en ciertos detalles que con cualquier otra persona se le hubieran pasado por alto. Tras un año de creciente amistad había pasado el suficiente tiempo con él como para conocerle.

Sabía, por ejemplo, que le gustaba mucho el chocolate; que su varita era de cifrés con un núcleo de pelo de unicornio; que las pociones se le daban terriblemente mal y que le gustaba mucho enseñar Defenza contra las artes oscuras. También había descubierto que era un hombre lobo.

Y que por ello Remus niega que también está enamorado.

Pero ha hablado con Sirius y él le confirmó lo que ella ya sabía: que la mirada de Remus se iluminaba un poco al verla y que sonríe mucho más a menudo cuando se encuentra junto a ella.

Y sin embargo, Remus sigue negándo cualquier cosa que pueda pasar entre ellos. Tonks comienza a hartarse.

Odia que finja indiferencia cuando sus ojos ambarinos gritan que sienten lo mismo, que siente tantas ganas de plantarle un beso como ella. Él es un buen hombre y tiene ese concepto equivocado de nobleza, de creer que alejarse es lo mejor porque ella "merece alguien joven y completo". Es demasiado terco e inútilmente cierra los ojos ante lo que es algo innegable.

Y siente que explotará si no dice nada al respecto y hubiera deseado esperar un momento más adecuado, pero no puede evitarlo. Está furiosa y tiene la certeza de que él la quiere, así que deja escapar la frase.

 _«Sabrías perfectamente de quién me he enamorado, si no estuvieras tan ocupado sintiendo lástima de ti mismo para notarlo»_

Tonks sabe que lo ha captado, porque se pone nervioso y finge no saber de que habla, pero no sirve de nada porque la pelirrosa puede ser torpe, pero no caerá en eso.

Porque le quiere. Y tiene la seguridad suficiente como para afirmar que él también.


	2. Miedo

**DISCLAIMER:** No, no, nada es mío, sino de una tal Rowling, yo sólo secuestre los personajes por un ratito.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años_

 _N_ _/A en respuesta al review de Agus: ¡Muchas gracias, Agus! Me alegra mucho leer que te haya gustado, Remadora también es mi ship favorito (quiénes me conocen por participar en retos de foros saben que estoy obsesionada jaja) y sin duda seguiré escribiendo varias cosas de ellos._

* * *

 **II. Miedo**

Remus Lupin siente un miedo aplastante.

Porque se ha enamorado de Nymphadora Tonks y el amor siempre ha sido una cosa prohibida para él.

Tantas cosas podrían salir mal si le dijera a Tonk sobre sus sentimientos. Sólo sin mencionar las cosas más obvias—como el temor constante de herirla fisícamente—son demasiada razones por las que lo suyo no podría funcionar. Él es viejo, pobre y demasiado peligroso.

Ella, en cambio, tiene un buen futuro. Es joven, guapa y tiene un excelente empleo en el Ministerio. Podría salir con quién quisiera, como algún tipo del Departamento de Aurores, así que, ¿por qué habría ella de fijarse en él?

Además, ¿qué dirían de ella saliendo con un tipo como él? Alguien que la superaba en edad, que no tenía trabajo y que era un hombre lobo. Sería una marginada, igual que Remus lo había sido toda su vida.

No, sería lo mejor callar.

Pero una tarde ella dice algo que abre la puerta a nuevas posibilidades. Tonks ha dejado caer una furiosa indirecta, y la inmensa felicidad que siente sólo es opacada por el miedo.

Pero Remus decide hacer lo correcto y, guiado por el miedo, finge no saber de que habla.

 _«No sé a que te refieres»_

Por supuesto Tonks no cae en esa débil afirmación—es muy lista, además de todas sus otras cualidades.

Si él no fuera tan cobarde y ella fuera un poco menos torpe, entonces esa noche pasarían de todo menos frío.

Pero lo son, así que vuelven al cuartel, molestos porque su misión no tuvo éxito y por el romance que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunida de fallar—o comenzar—, porque el miedo de Remus ha sido más fuerte que cualquier otra indirecta.


End file.
